In 300 years
by OnceUponMyTime
Summary: People love Vocaloid. But people also hate them. Haters of Vocaloid are doing what they can to get rid of it, be it creating online communities or reporting posts made by fans. Imagine what will happen to the existence of Vocaloid if the haters overpower the fans. Will the Vocaloids be able to hold on, or are they going to be uninstalled by the world someday? Inspired from ROTG.
1. Prologue

_**I got the idea from the movie Rise Of The Guardians. However, I may not be following the exact plot of Jack Frost finding about his before-life and his own centre and saving the world with that. But I will have the idea ingrained in this story, with my version of the plot. ROTG fans may not find this appealing because it's still mainly a Vocaloid story with very little (or no) reference to the movie [backed up with the plot of ROTG though]. So yeah, enjoy the story ^^**_

* * *

_Steadily, her fingers tied the ribbon into a dainty bow around a lock of his hair._

_"It's done!"_

_She steered the chair around and faced him towards the full-length mirror._

_"What do you think?" _

_She had dressed him in a rather flamboyant dress with a lot of puffs and frills. The dress was too short for him. So she made him put on a rainbow-striped pair of leggings, with a pair of baby-pink high heels to match. He also wore a pair of silk gloves which were very slippery to the touch. Apart from being dressed up, she also applied exorbitant amounts of make-up on his face. He looked ridiculously like a clown._

_"It's... Lovely." her model told her. _

_"Don't you think you look so pretty?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I'm so glad!"_

_Jerking the chair backwards, she swerved him towards the huge wardrobe of even more girly dresses._

_"Now, let me think of another outfit for you!"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Nothing. Can I just have some air outside?"_

_Her face begin to crumple and her eyes began to tear._

_"Don't you like the way I dress you?"_

_"Yes, definitely. But... I would like to be surprised this round."_

_"Oh..."_

_"So that means I shouldn't be able to see what I would be wearing later."_

_"Oh! Okay! Yes, you can go outside and let me do the work!"_

_"Sure. I'll be just at the balcony."_

_"Okay!"_

_"Can I take this off?"_

_"Nope! You only wore it for five minutes."_

_"Okay."_

_Tottering in those 5-inch high-heels, he clumsily walked across the room, being sure not to step on the clothes, shoes, and make-up strewn all over the floor for the past three hours. He pushed aside the curtains obscuring the sunlight and felt the sun rays slapping him as he stood outside on the balcony. He gasped for fresh air after inhaling perfume for so long._

_All he could see was several other bungalows, just like theirs. He should be feeling very embarrassed. Any of their neighbours could see him all dolled up in girl's attire if they peered out of their windows. Usually, he would shrink away from being outdoors in his current state. However, he got so used to looking like such a girl, his neighbours could not identify him under all the frills and mascara when he was forced to act as a little girl trying to sell the Girl's Scouts least-popular cookies every week. They even prepared a camera to film him every time it was Wednesday because he was 'just adorably CUTE!'_

_Ah, the wonders of being morphed into a girl. The amusing thing was that when he changed out of all the girlism, none of his neighbours ever thought that he was that little, shy, adorable little girl who's been going around selling cookies since she was five. Instead, when they see him as his own normal self, they barely made any conversation with him but, instead, knew him as the rough, aggressive teenager boy who likes to skate and eat bananas. They actually avoided him whenever he skates down the same street as he would as his girly self. Now, _that _was highly amusing, indeed. Especially when it came to Christmas time. _

_Some of their neighbours became entirely attached to this character that they would actually drop off a christmas present for her when they come to every door singing carols. He always made sure to be the one receiving her present on her behalf, just to see the look of disapproval on their faces as they gingerly handed them over, some asking where his 'little sister' was._

_Just then, one of their neighbours went out into the garden. It was Mrs. May, a deaf and severely myopic elderly woman whose children had all been married off. She spotted him at the balcony and beamed._

_"Hello, little girly!" she called out, waving her hand at him._

_Donning on his winning girly smile, he waved back as enthusiastically as he could. Mrs. May was _so _easy to fool._

_And foolish she was indeed. Because she continued to wave at him, the corners of her mouth going up higher every passing second. God, he did not want to do this for even a short while._

_He slowly turned around to go back in. _

_"No! Wait! Don't go in yet! I'm not even done yet!" she called out from inside._

_Oh great._

_He had to turn back out. Mrs. May was still waving at him. _

_"Why aren't you in school today, sweetie?"_

_There was not any school that day. It was the holidays, for pete's sake._

_In a high-pitched voice, he told her, "There is no school today, Mrs. May!"_

_"What was that you were saying? I can't hear you!"_

_Oh man._

_Nearly shrilling now, he inched close to the edge of the balcony. "There's no school today?"_

_"What was that, sweetie?"_

_This was excruciatingly torturous._

_He tottered towards the handrails of the balcony and tried to shout as loudly as he could without trying to sound like a boy. That was very difficult, because he usually spoke with a squeaky and high pitch to people at the most ten metres away when he sold cookies. But then, they could not get enough of the girl and often cuddled him._

_"Come again, sweetie?"_

_He wish he could just jump into a hole and never resurface. _

_Just then, he heard from inside, "You can come back in! I got it all ready for you! _

Yes!

_Frantically, he whisked around, only to cause one of the high-heels to snap. _

_"No!" he shrieked, still into his girly character as her toppled over the balcony._

_His screaming ceased as his skull jammed into the cement floor and cleanly cracked into two. The bright light from the sun flushed out his vision._

_That half-him scream continued to resound in everybody's ears. haunting them until their last days._


	2. Chapter 1

_Thump-zap. Thump-zap._

It was the first time he heart his kokoro beat. His kokoro kept at this rhythm. He was still asleep. No, asleep was not the word. He was still... Adrift. Consciously, he was very wide awake. However, he was not used to his surroundings. Or even his own self.

"Is he awake?"

"No, he isn't."

"He... He doesn't look alright."

"Nah, it's fine. I've seen this happen to each of you all."

"Okay..."

"But I can't wait much _longer_..."

"Be patient. Wait, _no_-"

THWAP!

Len opened his eyes, feeling dizzy. Slowly, he forced himself to sit upright on the ground. His hand scraped the newly-cemented floor. He did not know what he was doing there in the first place. Where exactly was he? He saw endless rows of red-roofed bungalows. In between every two rows was a road. The sky was clear sky-blue. He nearly got blinded by the bright sun. He quickly averted his eyes away. Instead, he looked around him.

Crouching at his side was a teal-haired girl with a huge fringe and very, very long pigtails. Her green-blue eyes bore into his... What? Blue eyes?

"Are you okay?" she anxiously addressed him.

Was he okay? Maybe not. He did not feel very comfortable as his head throbbed.

"I... I'm alright. Thanks," He told her, hearing his own voice for the first time. It sounded quite high and soft, like a girl's, but still boyish.

The teal-haired girl let out a sigh of relief. He caught breathe of vegetables. Did this girl just have her lunch?

As she stood up, he saw that she wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a dark blue tie, which clung onto her shirt with two bold black clips. She was wearing a skirt, too. It was _way _too short. However, she had on a mega long pair of shiny boots, black, to match her skirt.

She turned to talk to another girl next to her.

"He's alright," she told her.

Her companion was a brunette. She seemed older than the teal-haired girl and had shorter hair. She was wearing a rather tight vest and a short skirt, like the teal-haired girl's, but they were more tight-fitting than hers. Well, she looked quite menacing.

"Good," the brunette told the teal-haired girl. "Get Rin."

Rin?

"Oh, he's up!"

Who was that?

Len turned his head to his other side, only to be taken aback by a mop of dark blue hair.

"I'm Kaito." he introduced himself.

Well, at least this guy had some manners. He looked a bit... retro-ish though. What was with that long, scarf with that weird looking coat and those long-but-still-a-bit-short pants?

Kaito stood up and offered to pick Len up. That proved a little insulting, seeing that Len was also a guy. However, he was so feeble that he trembled when he tried standing up. So Kaito voluntarily picked him up and carried him inside. Inside where? Inside the house where Crypton's vocaloids live in together.

Len did not know what exactly was happening. He did not even know how he came to end up at the entrance of this house, let alone realise that he was a vocaloid. As he was carried in Kaito's sturdy arms inside the house, he spotted a flash of light yellow running down the empty hallway.

"Len!"

She was talking to him. How did she even know his name? Then he suddenly felt that she knew all about him inside out. Somehow, despite not knowing any of the other's names, he knew this one right from his heart.

"Rin?"

"Finally! You're awake."

Was he asleep or something? He let that comment pass.

She took his hand. He could feel her hand tingling with excitement.

"Come on, let's check out our room!"

What room?

She tugged too excitedly at his hand, causing him to fall out of Kaito's arms and tumble onto the ground.

_Ouch. _

In an instant, Rin pulled him up and started to drag him down the hallway. Usually, it will hurt being yanked up by somebody and then being dragged around. Amazingly, Len did not feel anything. It was as though he was a piece of plastic.

"Wait, wait, wait," he told her. "Where... Exactly are we doing here?"

Startled, she dropped his hand.

"What are we doing here?" she echoed. "Why, don't you know, Len?"

How did he even know what his name was in the first place? His name, although he never had the chance to get to know his name, it already came to him as a second nature.

The puzzled look on his face proved her right.

"Len," she told him kindly. "We are the Kagamines."

"Yeah, I know our names."

"Then do you know what we are?"

"Uh... No?"

"What? He doesn't know who he is?" thundered the brunette from behind.

Len jumped. Literally jumped. Yep, she was definitely menacing.

"Dear Len," she said to him, turning him around to face her. "You are a vocaloid."

Oh... So that was what he was.

"Wait... I'm a what?"

But he was not very sure.

"A vocaloid. We are synthesizers programmed to sing songs composed by people."

"By _people_? Then, we're not people?"

"Technically, no," piped up the teal-haired girl from behind. "But that doesn't stop us from being like them."

This was... Weird...

"Look, I say we give them both a break first. They can ask us whatever they want during dinner," suggested Kaito.

Dinner. They take dinners. Okay, that's people-like. Besides, Len's tummy felt dull and empty inside. He would not mind something to fill it up.

The brunette and the teal-haired girl agreed and let him and Rin settle themselves in their room. Len followed Rin up the stairs. They did not have any luggage. All they had with them was a set of clothes which they were wearing.

Rin stopped at an orange door and opened it. She enthusiastically stepped in.

"Oh wow!" she cried.

Stepping in after her, Len entered the room which they both would be sharing in this household. It was just the right size. They had a little balcony outside with glass doors. The room was divided into two parts. They looked like mirror images; a coincidence it was. However, one half of the room was orange while the other, yellow. Each side had a bedside table with a lamp on top, a single sized bed, a rug, two boxes for storage and a wardrobe. Why would they have so much storage space, considering the fact they did not have anything with them? The only thing they owned was whatever that they were wearing. So what was there 'to settle down' about?

Immediately, Rin flung herself onto the orange bed and jumped up and down.

"Come jump with me, Len!" she called out to him.

Instead, he walked over to his side of the room (he did not have much of a choice anyway) and sat down on his bed. He looked to his side. They even had alarm clocks.

He crossed his legs on his bed and just looked at Rin scurrying about her half of the room, opening drawers and boxes. She looked ecstatic. He probably would, too, if he knew what he was doing here.

"Check this out!"

Rin shut the door of her empty wardrobe and stood still for a moment. Then she opened it again and took out a dress. It was a pretty dress. It had such pretty frills and lots of puffs from the waist down. It was fit for a queen.

"Oh! So pretty!"

She hugged the dress to her chest and turned around to face Len.

"Why don't you try getting some clothes?" she asked him.

Although he never saw or met Rin before, he could easily recognise her anywhere (seeing that she looked like him somehow, but still).

"Okay." he resented, getting off his bed.

He walked towards the wardrobe. Rin did not tell him how she did it, but he could hear her telling him in his head how to do it. He just had to think about what he wanted to wear and open the door. And so he did, taking out a plain top and a pair of jeans from the wardrobe. How did he even hear Rin inside his head? Was that normal?

Without a word, he changed out of... Hm, what was he wearing in the first place? The wardrobe door had a full-length mirror. He stood in front of it. He was very yellow. He had yellow hair with a big fringe. His hair was tied up at the back of his head. He had big, bright blue eyes. Sticking out his tongue, it was reddish-pink (he had nice white teeth, thankfully). His eyebrows were even yellow. And his _nails_, well, he saw Kaito's nails painted in the same colour of his hair, but it did not occur to him that he also had his nails painted yellow. It did not look as though they had been painted, though, they were natural. Okay, that's a bit girly... But if Kaito had them, fine.

He donned on clothes similar to Rin (must be something about that mirror-image thing). However, instead of short sleeves, he had sleeves (they are a _bit _puffy) with a cape tied around his neck. He had a tie, unlike Rin's bow. His pants were longer than Rin's, stopping at his knees. He had detached black arm sleeves from his elbow down (Just like Rin and the teal-haired girl's, he recalled) and also from his knee down. He was wearing shiny white shoes. He suddenly imagined himself wearing Neko ears (I look like a cat). That was pretty much it. The detached sleeves were odd, but he would get used to them soon. However, there were some details which struck him.

On his arm sleeves were buttons, switches, speakers, and lights. They seemed to be embedded permanently on them. They did not look like they were for aesthetic purposes.

Len randomly turned a knob and felt a jolt of energy traveling to his chest.

"Oh!" he gasped, then he stared at himself in the mirror.

He sounded lower.

"Uh..."

Okay, that was interesting. He turned the knob the other way round, testing his voice out as it did so. He got even higher as he turned the knob.

"_Squeeee!" _

Now he _did _sound like a cat.

Okay, enough of that. He adjusted back to his default voice. Next, he punched one of the buttons. _ZZP, _another jolt of energy. It did not hurt much; it kind of tickled. He said a word.

"HiiiiiI."

So this button was for intonation of the words.

"HIIIiii."

"HiiIIIii."

"What are you doing, Len?"

He punched the button back to the original and whisked around. Rin had been to the bathroom and was wearing that dress.

"Testing out these," he frankly told her, lifting up his arm.

"Oh. Cool. What does it do?"

"It changes how your voice sounds like."

"Wow! I want to try!"

She stood next to him and lifted up her right arm.

"How do you do it?"

Len shrugged and walked away to the bathroom, telling Rin how he did it his head.

_Turn the knob on your left arm clockwise to get a higher pitch._

_Okay._

_And anti-clockwise to get a lower pitch._

_Got it! _

_Then the button next to it changes the way you speak a word._

_OKay i GOT It. _

By then, Len had changed into his new clothes. As he left the bathroom, he dropped his laundry into a tube where it vanished. He would probably get them back later somewhere. He was not too worried about that.

He was only worried about what will come during dinner.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay.

He was sitting on the dining table with the other Vocaloids having dinner together. Dinner had been deemed to be satisfying. There was a variety of fuel he could fill himself up with. Plus, they make him feel energized and filled up.

They were seated around a circular table. On his left sat Rin who was helping herself to some green substance (they looked like drum sticks). On his left sat the teal-haired girl who was also helping herself to a large amount of it (were they really that good-tasting?). The brunette who sat opposite him offered him a glass bottle of some liquid. Upon taking a whiff of it, he kindly refused. Kaito did not take much of the fuel from the widespread in the middle of the table. He was only playing around with the bowl of flimsy strands everybody had at the start of dinner.

Len did not know what to choose.

Stuffing her face, Rin nudged him with her elbow as her hand professionally held two long thin sticks to pick up the fuel.

"Don't you want some food?" she asked him.

"Food?"

"Yeah, try the leeks! I cooked them," chirped the teal-haired girl as she pushed the plate of it towards him.

"Oh-okay..."

He picked up the sticks that were already placed next to his bowl of long strands and tried to pick one of them up. Though he never used these instruments before, he only fumbled a little as he managed to carry a small leek over onto his plate.

"Thanks," he told her, then he realised he did not know her name.

"Uh..."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" he asked awkwardly, feeling heat rush up his cheeks.

Clapping her hands to her mouth, the teal-haired girl looked down embarrassingly and stood up.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves," she addressed the rest. "I'm Hatsune Miku, released on the 31st August 2007."

Gulping down the rest of the liquid, the brunette pushed her chair back aggressively and stood up as well.

"I'm Meiko," she told him, with a hint of slur in her voice.

She thrusted her hand towards him. He took it and shook hands. Meiko nearly sent him face-down on Miku's food.

When they broke apart, Meiko turned to face Kaito who was looking extremely moody by then.

"Stand up." she ordered him.

"I already introduced myself. So I don't need to tell him already," he told her. bluntly

Throwing up her arms in frustration, Meiko said, "_Okay._"

They sat back down. Looking back down on his bowl, Len saw more leeks piled on top of one another.

Quizzically, he eyed Miku who was piling the remaining leeks onto her bowl.

Meeting his eye, she explained, "Oh, I'm afraid you wouldn't have enough to eat. So I gave you some before I take the rest."

Eat.

The word suddenly made him want to shove everything into his mouth.

Nodding in acknowledgement, he picked his bowl and ate everything, even the weird strands of who-knows-what. They tasted good anyway.

"Do you even know what you're eating?" Meiko slowly asked.

The Kagamines looked up from their bowls in unison.

"Ur..."

"No?"

For some apparent reason, Kaito and Meiko bursted into laughter. Hastily, Rin and Len put down their eating utensils as though they did something unintentionally embarrassing.

Rolling her eyes, Miku explained, "They were also like that when I showed up the first day. I didn't know what that was," she gestured to the flat piece of plastic with a shiny layer of glass, "Or what that was," she pointed to a machine with numbered buttons and a wire connecting the machine to some sort of bar, "Or what I was stuffing my face with," she finally added, waving her arms at the table.

"Oh..." they said together skeptically.

"Well, what we are eating now is food that keeps us going everyday," Miku told them as she chewed on a leek. "The long strands in your bowls are ramen, the vegetables I just gave Len are leeks, that glass bottle Meiko was stuffing herself with is sake, a drink, and Kaito is waiting for dessert called ice-cream."

"Oh..." they said with some understanding.

"Mmmhmm," mumured Miku as she gobbled down the rest of her food. "Finish up, I'll be bringing in the ice-cream soon."

They obediently did, clearing their bowls empty (weren't they starving!) and sat quietly together as the duo continued to laugh and share their own jokes.

"And do you remember the time when Miku tried to use the curtain as a-"

"_Oh yes! _I remember!"

"_AHAHAHAAHAHAHA!_"

"Enough." moaned Miku as she emerged from the kitchen, carrying a box of the awaited ice-cream.

She dumped it unceremoniously in front of Kaito, who immediately ceased his laughter as he gleefully opened the box.

"Yay!"

"Hold on!" Meiko shouted as she yanked Kaito's scarf around his neck. "Let Rin and Len have their pick first."

"But-but-"

"No buts!"

Keeping Kaito away from the ice-cream, Meiko pushed the box towards them. "Pick one," she told them.

Their heads touched each other as they looked at the various flavors. True, they only existed for a day. So they did not taste many things yet. The flavors did sound appealing, though. There was mint, strawberry, root-beer (?), apple, mango, chocolate and vanilla.

"Save me the vanilla ice-cream please," pleaded Kaito as he struggled away from Meiko's firm hold. "I'm suppose to have it today."

They two of them secretly thought, _just what was the big deal about ice-cream?_

Whatever it was, they had to be good. Rin chose the chocolate ice-cream while Len chose the mint ice-cream.

Bowing to Meiko, they said, "Thank you."

Nodding, Meiko let go of Kaito. Eagerly, he frantically grabbed the vanilla ice-cream and tore off the wrapping.

"Ahh, it's so good!" he sighed as her bit into it.

Following him, the Kagamines bit into their ice-cream. Len's teeth froze, sending jolts of pain as the taste of 'mint' filled his tastebuds. It was very cold. He tried chewing it, but his teeth could not take it. Instead, he copied Kaito and licked the ice-cream. He could hear sniggers from behind. Puzzled, he turned around and Meiko and Miku collapsed, clutching each other as they laughed even harder.

He did not dare to ask them what was so funny as his ice-cream had started to melt.

_Sigh_, he thought to himself.

_Hm? _Rin's voice rang in his head.

Startled, he dropped his ice-cream. It landed with a _plop! _on the floor.

"No!" gasped Kaito as he kneeled next to it. "Don't go, ice-cream, don't go away! Kaito will save you, come on."

Len could not help but stare at Kaito, who seemed close to tears, as he picked it up and rushed to the refrigerator and put it in the freezer compartment. Meanwhile, Meiko and Miku's screams of laughter just got louder.

Starting to feel irritated, he decided to then ask all the questions he had been holding in the moment he opened his eyes. However, tugging at his hand, Rin pulled him away from the room.

"Let's go," she bluntly said.

He blindly followed her, feeling confused. He thought she was going back to their room, but she turned at a different corner. She slid the two paper doors aside and led him out to the patio. The breeze caressed his face.

Silently, the both of them sat together on the wooden floor boards and watched the sun set. Though they were both quiet, Len could sense something was not right.

_What happened? _he asked Rin in his head.

_Nothing, nothing. _

_Really?_

_... Yeah._

He could sense that Rin wanted to leave it as it was just then.

_... Okay. _

Slowly, the others came out to the patio and said at either side just in time to see the peak of the sun sink into the horizon.

Len just let things be. You know, it just did not matter for the time being.


	4. Chapter 3

Hiya.

Before you read, I would like to say that any information about the Vocaloid's release dates and voice providers are factual and not made up. Information drawn from Vocaloid Wiki and Wikipedia. Apart from that, the rest are made up. :) including some people I made up working for the Crypton Industry.

* * *

Two alarm clocks shrilled together at 8.15 a.m..

One of them immediately got turned off. The hand let go of it and resumed its original position as Len hugged his knees to himself on his bed, wide awake. He was still thinking about the midnight conversation he shared with Kaito.

_"So... I'm created to sing songs made by people in the human world?"_

_"Yeah. Correct. Sometimes, the lyrics of the songs may not suit you. But you have to sing them because they are our masters."_

_"Which of us will get the songs?"_

_"It could be any of us. We get picked based on our voices. I'm created to originally sing jingles because my voice is compatible with such melodies."_

_"What about Meiko?"_

_"Well, she's based off an actual singer in the human world so she sounds somehow like her. She and I were not breakthroughs in the Vocaloid community though."_

_"What community?" _

_"There are others like us, Len. Just under different companies. We're under Crypton Future Media."_

_"Oh... Okay."_

_"Actually, before Miku arrived, we were not so popular."_

_"Why?"_

_"The world loves her."_

_"In what way?"_

_"I don't know. Don't think anybody knows."_

_"Then...?"_

_"Oh, yesterday was the 27th of December; two days after Christmas."_

_"What's Christmas?"_

_"... You'll know next year."_

_"Okay. How did Rin and I come about?"_

_"We don't know yet. Only the authorities of Crypton know why you two exist. But I'm guessing you two are from the same voice provider."_

_"Really?"_

_"I'm just guessing. You two look and sound alike anyway."_

_"Oh..."_

Len wanted to ask Kaito if that was why they were able to read each other's minds. But something made him think that Kaito would freak out.

Rin was just starting to wake up. In the corner if his eye, he spotted a package at the bottom of the door. Then, he remembered Kaito telling him that Crypton communicated to them through letters and such.

He jumped off his bed and sauntered towards it. It was a huge box. Heavy too.

Grunting in his yellow pajamas, he placed the parcel onto his study table.

"Hey Rin. We got something."

"I know!" she squealed, rushing to his side as he conjured a pair of scissors from one of the drawers and sliced through the tape.

They opened the box together. Inside was two speakers with cables and wires and plugs, and a thick book, bearing their names, Kagamine Rin and Len. The both of them were more interested in the book.

Pulling out the book, they placed it on Len's untidy bed. They turned to the first page.

_Kagamine Rin and Len _

_Release date: 27 December 2007_

_Voice provider: Asami Shimoda_

_Designed by: KEI_

_Notes: Product released as a pair due to high demand for male Vocaloid after female Vocaloid has been created_

They turned to the second page. Blank. Same went for the rest of the pages.

"_Rin! Len! Hurry up and come down!_" hollered Meiko, clanging two saucepans against one another.

She thought they were still asleep.

The duo nearly jumped out of their pajamas.

"_Coming!_" they shouted.

It was as though the room had a mirror in the middle. The Kagamines were almost symmetrical, pausing at the same moment before their wardrobe doors, taking their clothes out with their right and left hands respectively, and took the same, hurried steps out of the room. However, Rin, being close to the door on her right, got the bathroom first.

"I'll be quick," she told Len before she shut the door.

He did not think so.

"Let me brush my teeth first," he pleaded Rin.

"No, I'm using the shower," she shouted through the door.

"But I need to go!"

"_What?_"

Rin had to dress back into her pajamas and unlock the door for Len.

"Be quick."

"Okay, okay."

He shuffled in and locked the door.

She ruffled her hair, foot tapping.

"Are you _done_?"

"_No._"

"What are you doing in the toilet?"

"You don't _have _to know."

"_Eh? What! _I got the bathroom first!"

She pounded on the door.

"Let me in!"

"Wait!"

"Oh my goodness..."

Rin leaned against the door just as Miku walked by.

"There's another bathroom downstairs, if that's what you need," Miku informed Rin.

Grunting, Rin replied, "Thanks. If I had my clothes and stuff with me in the first place."

"Why...- Oh."

"_Duh_."

"I guess you'll have to wait?" Miku said meekly.

She ruefully ruffled Rin's hair and continued her way.

Sighing, Rin decided to take a look downstairs where the others must be. Len was going to take a long while.

She spotted a flash of dark blue as she walked down the stairs.

"Kaito!"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Meiko rushing us in the morning?"

"She received a letter that you and Len are to be in the Crypton Laboratory by 10 am."

"What Crypton Laboratory?"

"You'll know when you get there," Kaito said, stopping to look at Rin while his hands were full of paper he had been picking up from the floor.

Eyes drooping in frustration, Rin scratched her head. _She looks like a little girl, _Kaito thought to himself, sniggering slightly.

Narrowing her eyes, she shot at Kaito, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he jollily said to her as he continued to pick up more paper.

Rin wanted to ask him why there was paper all over the house when Meiko shouted, "_Rin? Len?_"

That made her shoot back up the stairs.

"_Len!_" she found herself shouting later on in front of the bathroom.

She heard water running.

"What are you doing now?"

She did not get any reply.

"I swear Len, _I'll kill you!_" she hollered, pounding profusely at the door.

"Don't break the door!" exclaimed Miku who was walking back.

Exasperated, Rin explained to Miku, "Len's been inside for _ages._"

Miku tried to hold back her smirk as she advised Rin to wait for a while longer.

"_A WHILE LONGER?!_" Rin exploded.

Boy was Len going to get it from Rin.

* * *

Kaito and Miku were seated on the table when the Kagamines finally came down, one dry and one still wet.

"Good morning you two!" they merrily greeted in unison as they sat at the table.

Len was the only one who bothered to greet them back, rubbing his head where Rin clunked him at. He could feel a bump despite feeling no pain.

Miku started to conversation.

"Would you like some... Bread?" she asked the duo.

"With some... Um, jam?" Kaito tagged.

"Maybe you'd like margarine," Miku told them, offering the jar.

Rin and Len reached for it at the same time.

"Oh wait!" Kaito exclaimed, taking the margarine from Miku. "Who shall have it... First? Rin? Or Len?"

"Yeah... After all, there's only enough for... One." Miku said slowly, pointing at the meagre bit of the remainder.

Scratching her fingernails against the mahogany, Rin scowled, "You two are irritating."

"What?"

"What does she mean?"

"I have no clue..."

Bashfully and timidly, Len muttered, "I'll take the jam. Rin can have the margarine."

"Alright then!" Kaito happily said, holding the margarine out to Rin. "It's all yours. You have to thank Len, Rin."

"Yeah!" piped up Miku after Kaito. "He sacrificed it for you!"

Rin could be growling at them now. She snatched the jar from Kaito's outstretched hand and helped herself, ignoring Len.

Biting his lip, Len took the jam.

"Where's Meiko?" he asked them.

They looked at each other and looked back at Len. They looked at each other again.

"Just tell him," spat Rin, gladly showering Kaito with breadcrumbs.

"I'm not sure. I think she's outside or in her room," Miku quickly told Len.

"Oh."

Within minutes, Rin and Len had finished their breakfast. Len was about to suggest looking for Meiko when she, herself, appeared.

She looked at the clock.

"_Finally_. Man, I'm suppose to get you two to the lab by 10!" she scolded the Kagamines. "And I remember asking you two to help them get ready for it," she added, glaring at Kaito and Miku.

"Eh heh heh," Miku softly commented.

Meiko made sure to clonk them both in the head. Then, she instructed Rin and Len to get ready.

Get ready?

Len was not entirely sure what that meant, but he found himself waiting at the door to go out.

"Are you sure we're suppose to be waiting for Meiko here?" Rin asked Len, with a hint of anger still in her voice.

He shrugged, looking on the ground. They were wearing the clothes they had on the first day.

They heard Meiko calling for them at the other end of the hallway. They raced towards it.

Meiko was holding a box of cables and wires.

"Where are yours?" she asked them.

Len did not have any clue what Meiko was asking them for, but Rin apparently knew.

"Upstairs."

"Get them."

Obediently, Rin ran up to their room to get their... Things.

Curious, Len asked Meiko what they were going to do.

"We will be shifting out consciousness into our avatars in the Crypton Laboratory through our own cables plugged into those sockets," Meiko said naturally, gesturing to the holes meant to be the sockets [whatever they were] where the wire stuff is suppose to be plugged in.

"Wait. What?" Len panicked. "How?"

Meiko just stared at him.

"You don't know?"

He vigorously shook his head.

"It's easy, enough," Meiko assured him when Rin came back with their... Things.

"All you have to do is visualise yourself in the place where you want to go. This is a picture for you to focus on," Meiko told them both as she showed them a picture of an empty hallway similar to the one which they were standing in now, except that it was metallic. "You must be able to picture yourself in there. Once you get it, you have to plug yourself to the cable and your consciousness will be teleported into an existing avatar of you in that place."

_What? _

"So what's our avatars in that place?' Rin asked.

Did Rin understand whatever Meiko had said?

"I think it's those..." Meiko faltered, pointing at two drawings that looked like them.

In fact, they looked just like the drawings they spotted on the cover of that mysterious book.

"Okay! On!" said Rin as she excitedly plugged the cable into her... Where?

"On your back, Len," Rin told him as though she just read his mind.

She probably just did anyway.

Forcefully, she turned him around and lifted his shirt while Meiko pushed it into his back. He could already feel a jolt of static run all over him.

"But wait! I-I'm not ready yet!" he exclaimed.

"Just go with it!" yelled Meiko as his ears began to crackle. "Follow Rin!"

He could not even see anything! Flashes of bright light began to fill his vision as he felt his body suck into the cable connected to him. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs and clutching his head tightly. However, he could not feel any part of him as he got forced through this portal. It was as though he lost his body. Where was Rin?

Before he knew it, the trauma had stopped. He found himself wanting to pant, but restricted into an odd body posture. He could feel his limbs again, though he could not move them, at all.

In the meantime, he felt something pressed against his back. It was Rin, he could sense her energy and voice ringing next to him although he could not move his head. As he gained his senses, he realized that her left arm was linked with his right, his shoulder tucked under her armpit. He could feel her hair tickling his cheek. He wanted to scratch himself, but he was stuck. His tie was in mid-air and his left knee was poised at a slightly bent position. He was in his same clothes, yes, but they felt very...

Papery.

"Thank you very much for drawing these very special Vocaloids, Kei." Len suddenly heard a man's deep voice.

"I am honored." he heard a different man's voice say in reply.

Just then, he felt a though he was in a blender. The two men were shaking their hands. Len decided to try talking to Rin.

_You can't._

Rin had beat him to it.

_Why not?_

_We're stuck all over. What else do you think, Len? Sigh._

_Oh... So, what are we suppose to do here?_

_Honestly, I don't know._

What?!

_Relax, Len. I'll help us get around here._

_I hope so, Rin._

_Hey! I was the one who had to get the both of us in here from the house!_

_Okay, I'm sorry. _

Suddenly, again, they keep shaking profusely. The man, Kei, had already left and the other was going to take the drawing of the Kagamines to the scanner. He was waving it about (giving the Vocaloids a terrible headache) and he proudly swung his arms. Following Hatsune Miku's release, these should also be a huge hit!

As he entered another room, he stopped in front of a full-sized screen. It was playing the diva herself 'live', dancing and singing to a song.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured pleasingly to himself.

He walked into another room where the Kagamines could hear several Hatsune Mikus bouncing off the four enclosed walls.

You know, Miku's voice is tolerable alone enough. But not _hundreds _of them!

The sound of Miku's voice rang in Len's papery head. He wanted to cup his ears, but he could not.

_Hey, hey Kagamines! _

Was that Miku?

_Wha- Miku? _Rin called out after her.

_Yeah, it's me. Phew. Thank goodness I can contact you both. _Miku replied, but where?

The Kagamines went _piak! _against a white board as the man placed their drawing onto the scanner. Brightness covered Len's sight.

_Miku, what are we suppose to do here? _he called out to Miku, hoping that she could actually hear him in his head...

_I'm going to tell you what you two are suppose to do. _she responded.

She better be.

Len felt squashed and laminated as they got picked up by the man again.

_Hurry, Miku! _urged Rin.

_Okay! Well, you two just be yourselves and learn more about yourselves. _

What did she mean?

_How?_

_Just shift your consciousness to anything that is related to you._

_How are we going to do that? _Len anxiously asked.

_Like this. _Rin told him.

_ZAPPP. _

Len saw the drawing of themselves being crumpled into a tight ball by the man before he tossed it into the dustbin. Phew, he would not want to experience the ultimate trauma.

Where were they as?

_Uh, Rin, where did you teleport us to?_

_A computer containing our voice banks._

_... _

Then he remembered Kaito telling him how people used them to sing the songs they created.

He felt perfectly fine, though he was everywhere. He was simultaneously everywhere in the programmer that contained his and Rin's voices. A woman was sitting in front of the computer, apparently testing out the capacity of their voices.

He felt his voice going up higher as she used the mouse to move up a button.

_Ahhhh! _

He sounded like _Miku. _

"Hey, hey, relax on the controls," the man who just threw away a drawing of them said as he approached the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just testing out their voices," she told him.

Well, she could have gone easy on him!

"I know, I know, ha ha," chuckled the man. "So, what do you think?"

"I think these Vocaloids will be a huge hit. Though their voices are provided by the same person, they have a difference in the sound of their voices. Rin's voice is really unique because it just has this... hint of cheerfulness and melancholy in her voice and will most likely be used for songs for anger. Len can sound very manly but can sound like a shota at a high tempo. I think we have fulfilled the requirements of producing a female and male vocaloid effectively, Boss." his employee replied.

"A shota? Hm... Well, I don't think that is much of an issue. I dare say some people will like to use his voice that way."

"But he sounds like a girl."

"It doesn't matter. As long he is able to sound like a male, it's good enough!"

"If you say so, Boss."

The woman leaned forward to turn the screen off.

_ZAPPP!_

Len did not bother taking in his surroundings as Rin transported them both to a box. It was pitch black. He felt compressed. Suddenly, he got jerked upwards and felt as though he was a can bring opened by some pliers.

"Here you go, Boss," said a different young man's voice as he showed Len to the Boss.

But he was not exactly showing Len to the Boss. The employee was showing the hardcopy of the Kagamine 02 Vocaloids to the Boss.

"Looks good," commented the Boss.

Len was shoved back into the darkness.

He decided to contact Rin again.

But he could not sense her beside him.

Panicking, he immediately called out to her.

_Rin? _

SNAP!

He heard something snap beyond this casing he was trapped in.

"I'm- I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to break it!"

Break what?

"It's okay... After all, we are going to be producing more hardcopies of the Vocaloids." he heard the Boss saying heartily.

Were they talking about breaking something relating to Rin and Len? Rin was not next to him...

_Was Rin in that thing the guy broke?_

_NO Len. I'm here! _shouted Rin, who suddenly reappeared at his side.

_Oh! _

_Come on, let's go back to the house. _

With another ZAPPP, Len found themselves tumbling onto the ground of their house.

"There you are!" he heard Meiko's familiar voice as he was picked up by somebody.

He felt Kaito's sturdy arms carrying him [again] and placing him on his bed.

He did not fall asleep. Though his eyes were closed and his body felt like shutting down, his thoughts were racing; trying to digest whatever he had observed during their expedition in the Cryton Laboratory.

* * *

_**Heyo! :)**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read my story up til here, but I have received feedback that this chapter is beginning to mislead people. I personally think that I would need to refurbish this chapter. But I'll leave this chapter on for now while I work on it again. I'll try to update this chapter as soon as possible. Meanwhile, do you find this chapter getting quite confusing? Please let me know if you do! And at which parts you found confusing. Stories are written to be understood by the readers, not the authors! ;)**_

_**Follow for the updated chapter, maybe?**_


End file.
